Bitten
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: AU Remus Lupin is no ordinary Teenager and when a Ministry Decree does not go his way he is kidnapped and sent to a secret research facility...Could things get any worse...Well, Sirius could find out his secret...
1. Prologue: The Ministry Decree

Hey guys this is the new story comin to you from Dark Angel's Blue Fire tell me what you think!

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but the plot...Don't make me say it again...Please?

Bitten

Prologue: The Ministry's Decree

Remus Lupin was not your average teenager.

Not even by his family's standards.

Remus was hated his birthday more than any other day of the year and he hated night times with a venom that was often questioned. He often also had to disappear from school on regular occasions only making the fact he was different even plainer.

Remus Lupin was a wizard. A teenage wizard. But that wasn't really the big deal. His whole family were witches and wizards. The Lupins were a well-known, respected pureblood family who were well connected through out the wizarding community.

Remus himself attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, just as everyone in his family had done, where he was learning to control his magic.

But for reasons not of his own doing he was still a loner in his school life. You see Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

Now while for poor Remus this may have been bad enough having to undergo painful transformations once a month at the full moon, but being a werewolf also meant that he was shunned within the wizarding community.

Werewolves were feared and looked down upon within the community of which Remus belonged and his life had been difficult. He was one of the youngest werewolves to be bitten on record.

All thanks to an insane werewolf named Ferir Greyback that had wanted an army of kids he could train and turn on the human wizards. Remus had become one of those kids because his father had offended him. Remus always cringed when he thought about it.

What was wrong with that picture?

Remus was now a social outcast because some wolf decided he wanted an army to take over the ministry. Right.

As it happened Remus had been doing well at school. He didn't have anyone he could call friends as such, he didn't let anyone close enough for that but he had acquaintances he could rely on.

All in all he was having the time of his life at Hogwarts and was so pleased that his "little problem" had not stopped his coming here.

He had passed his O.W.Ls with flying colours and done his end of year tests at the end of sixth year and now was getting ready to return to complete his N.E.W.Ts and leave Hogwarts knowing that he had done what many people had told him he couldn't.

But the summer before seventh year everything changed….

Remus found himself staring up at the entire Wizengamot from his position on the floor in the enchanted chair. That chair scared him. At the moment it was silent the bonds on the arms unmoving but Remus couldn't shake the feeling that it might just spring to life when he was least expecting it.

He looked up at the Minister of Magic and he said, "because of the nature of the crimes you have committed…"

"But I didn't do anything!" Remus said loudly. He had done nothing wrong. He knew that. The only crime he had ever committed was being a werewolf and for god's sake that wasn't his fault!

He had never asked to be bloody bitten! Now his family skirted round him like he had the plague and to top things off he was now at the mercy of the Ministry of Magic.

Well that was just the story of his life wasn't it? He knew his family loved him but they didn't love him as they once had and Remus knew it wasn't there fault but it still made him resentful.

None of this was his fault!

He had a defence. The defence had been put together by none other than Albus Dumbledore and it was an excellent defence and Albus was stood next to Remus offering him his support.

He had been banned from his position at the head of the Wizenmagot for the trial as they decreed that Dumbledore could not be objective as the accused was one of his own students.

Remus couldn't understand it. Well he could. He knew that if Dumbledore had been allowed to sit in his usual place he would sway the court and Remus wasn't stupid he knew the ministry wanted something from him.

Something he knew that Dumbledore was fighting hard against. That could not be good. It was no secret that Dumbledore and the ministry did not get along but they needed him.

In short Dumbledore had too much support and power for the ministry to openly piss him off.

Which was why after Dumbledore and the minister argued under the guise of the case and the defence Remus was let off.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he walked from the courts with Dumbledore at his side. He met his parents who hugged him and congratulated him on his success telling him that they knew he would get off.

But they were as distant as they had been before the trial and it hurt Remus to see just how much they were relieved as if they had thought Remus had not stood a chance.

"I shall see you in September at school Remus." Dumbledore said kindly. Remus nodded trying not to show how much he was actually looking forward to returning to school. He loved it.

It was his true home and he felt like he belonged there. Not like now. That was still two and a half months away and the time seemed to stand before Remus like a never-ending road.

Now more than ever he could not wait until the first of September. "Thank-you Professor." He whispered before turning and walking away with his parents.

A few days later Remus was writing letters to his friends at school, ok so friends was a bit of a strong word for them. More like acquaintances. James and Peter didn't give up on him despite his self-induced isolation and despite himself he was starting to get closer to them.

He was just so frightened that if they found out what he truly was then they would abandon him and he didn't think he could deal with that. The one person he hadn't heard from though was Sirius.

If there was one person Remus felt a true connection with it was Sirius. He and Sirius were quite alike. Sirius loved Hogwarts as much as Remus did.

And although he didn't talk about it, after all he and Remus were not close enough for that, Remus got the impression that it was for the same reason.

That his family life was less than great. But because they weren't friends as such, Remus wouldn't let himself have things such as friends, friends mean you only get hurt. Besides with his condition it meant he could hurt them and that was something he would not let happen if he could help it.

So he was friendless with acquaintances but far happier in Hogwarts than he had ever been anywhere else.

His mother and father took him home from the Ministry and despite the happy occasion Remus felt an impending sense of doom. His parents had been sure he would be convicted and that made him feel angry.

The crimes for which he had been sentenced for in the first place were not even his fault. Just because he was a werewolf, yes, damn it! He was a werewolf big deal! Okay, it was a huge deal but that wasn't his fault.

They acted like he'd been asked to be bitten. Oh yeah, Remus thought moodily. I just walked up to the damn werewolf and said, "I'd like to be a werewolf. Bite me!"

Yeah.

Right.

His parents took him home and he refused to talk to them because he knew that they would have given anything for him just to go missing.

He wrote to James, Peter and Sirius because they had wrote to him and while writing to Sirius decided he was going to stay in his room for the rest of the summer.

He went to bed that night more miserable than he had ever been. He knew his parents loved him, somewhere, really deep down inside of them but he was tired of waiting for it to surface.

He went to sleep dreaming of what could never be.

Later in the night he heard scuffling outside his room and woke up he reached for his wand and heard voices talking. "He's in there. Quiet. We must do this quickly."

Remus gripped his wand and laid still thinking of all the defence spells he could say to help him.

The door creaked open and shadows gilded round his bed. Now, we must do this quickly.

Knowing he had very little time left Remus sat up and snarled as many defence spells at the intruders as he could. Caught off guard three went down as the spells hit them but the others caught Remus in a vice hold.

He struggled and snarled but he was soon overcome there were too many of them and then he was hit with a stunning spell and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Captured

Hey guys i'm back again! Been a little while but the chapter is finally here! Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **Obviously its not mine!

**Reviewers:**

**Madamwolf: **Thanx for the reivew! Been a while i know but here is the next chapter i hope you like it!

**Miz-attitude: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you like i hope you read on!

Now without further rabblings of the authour on with the story!

* * *

Bitten

Chapter One: Captured

Remus opened his eyes and couldn't help but groan in pain and then wondered where the hell he was. Then in a flash he remembered the pain and the confusion of the night before… wait was it the night before now? He didn't know. But he knew he hurt. A lot.

He couldn't believe what had happened. He had literally been kidnapped. He tried to lift his head from the floor but it hurt too much to attempt it. He ran his tongue round his mouth and found it so dry he felt he'd die. He managed to run his hand over his face and was sure he could feel dried blood there. Yes. It was official. He felt like he was going to die. His head was thumping like it would explode but he remembered everything.

Or, at least everything there was possible to remember at that point. Which if he was truthful really wasn't all that much.

What he was sure of was that he was no longer at home. Well that's marvellous! He thought bitterly. I'm sure my parents will be so worried when they see I've gone. Remus scoffed.

Yeah.

Right.

His relationship with his parents was simply a formality. They couldn't be seen to be treating their one and only heir with disrespect. Well, not in public anyway. Too much publicity.

What happened in private however, was a totally different matter. Oh, sure they didn't abuse him but they feared him and they avoided him and they forced him into that cage when he was forced to change into that monster.

He had never asked for any of this did his parents think it was easy for him? Well they sure as hell didn't make it any easier for him by locking him in that cage it only made the wolf even more violent.

He fought to control his urges as it was and they were just making it harder for him did they really want to die? Oh, but maybe that would be easier on them.

Remus was shocked at the venom in his thoughts he could usually control the venom he felt but being here was making him worse and he knew the full moon was approaching.

Where the hell was he? He thought viciously.

He waited a few more minutes until he was sure that getting up wouldn't give up a headache or a nosebleed and then he stood up.

His eyes, more sensitive because of his, err…differences, picked up things that very few humans could have done. As a werewolf his senses were hypersensitive. Particularly his sense of hearing so he wasn't surprised when he heard voices and footsteps heading down the passageway towards his cell.

He looked around and realised that his cell was meant to be soundproof but there had obviously been a struggle and a crack in the glass was all that Remus need to hear what was going on around them. He grinned. There were some perks to being a werewolf. Not many, but there were some. He could hear them talking and he snarled. He might be different but that didn't give them the right to flaunt it in front of his face!

Who the _fuck _did they think they were? Now he knew why he hated some wizards they just did not understand what it meant to be different I mean, god he did everything he could to make sure he didn't hurt anyone but no, that just wasn't good enough.

He was classified as a creature of darkness and so he was treated that way. Never mind that for every other day of the month he was as human as his wizarding counterparts. Okay… human with a few extras on the senses and stuff but damn half elves and veelas had stuff like that and they occasionally had control of the elements but they were treated better than he was.

It wasn't fair. He hadn't asked to be bitten he'd been four how can you ask for something like that when you're four years old? It just doesn't work that way. Sure he was dangerous when he changed but he did everything he could to control the wolf.

He doubted many would have the strength he had to control the wolf when he was in the midst of a change. But then, that was half the problem wasn't it? He wasn't understood and what was more they didn't want to understand him.

Remus watched through narrowed eyes as the door to his glass cage was opened and three people stepped inside. "Hello Remus." The guy in front said pleasantly.

"Don't hello me." He said quietly. "Save the pleasantries who are you and what the hell am I doing here?" The guy in front simply smiled and Remus decided he then hated this guy more than ever.

"Cutting straight to the point Remus, I like it." "And I don't really care." Remus snarled quietly. "Do me a favour and answer the question."

Remus was usually quiet by nature the total opposite of the wolf because his quiet resolve often meant that the wolf was controlled better at times when the moon wasn't the obsession of his life.

But now Remus felt threatened, threatened and more than that he was captured. They'd put him in a cage and the wolf was feeding off his feelings and for the first time in his life he didn't really care that the wolf was starting to show. The wolf gave him power, unwanted power it was true but power none-the-less.

The wolf made him feel less afraid and it was a familiar feeling in a place that made no sense at all. "You're here because I want you here." The guy in front said in that pleasant voice that was beginning to tick Remus off.

"And you are?" Remus asked trying to keep calm. "It seems a bit unfair that you know who I am and I don't know who you are." "My apologies." The guy smiled making it didn't look like he wasn't sorry in the slightest. Remus decided he didn't like him at all.

"My name is Ethan Masters, these are my companions Danny King and Jensen Benson." Remus' blood froze in his veins. He knew fine well who these guys where now. They were werewolf hunters. Oh this day just kept getting better and better.

Remus knew that Ethan worked by taking werewolves that were under Ministry Decree like Remus was. But he also knew that he would have needed his parent's approval for a move such as this. Werewolf hunters were legal now but they needed a warrant to carry out an arrest. Many werewolves had disappeared over the last year or so thanks to these guys. Remus felt a stab of anger, pain but above all betrayal that his parents would let this happen to him.

Because for this to happen to him the warrant would have to have been signed by his parents after being taken before the ministry. Damn them and their prejudices! Did they not love him at all? He shook his head. That was more than evident in the way they had reacted.

Now he knew he truly had no family. The thought made his heart ache with the realisation.

Remus looked at Ethan making sure his face stayed hostile but blank after hearing his name. Remus was a good liar and a good liar he had to be to hide his condition. So he simply raised an eyebrow and said in a sarcastic voice, "Oh right. I'd be pleased to meet you but obviously you've got me locked up in a cage so I don't think it counts."

It was Ethan's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Our names mean nothing to you?" His voice betrayed a little disappointment at not being able to bait Remus with who he was.

Remus smirked inwardly. _Point to me! _

"No, should it?" Remus said in reply to Ethan's question. "Yeah it damn well should." Snarled the guy introduced as Danny King. "Why?" Remus asked letting a smirk slide through. Better appear cocky and difficult than vulnerable and easy to manipulate.

The wolf came in handy for some things definitely.

"Because we're the ones that put you here." Danny snarled. "Obviously." Remus snarled back. "It doesn't mean I have to know you though." "So our means mean nothing at all? You don't recognise us at all?" Ethan said again as if saying it over and over would make Remus realise.

Remus shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why they should." "You're a werewolf I should think that would be enough." Jensen said raising an eyebrow. "Oh so because I'm a werewolf I need to know about random kidnappers do I?" Remus said sarcastically.

"In that case I apologise I don't know you're names." "No I think you misunderstand Jensen." Ethan laughed, "We thought you'd know who we are because our speciality is werewolves." He said proudly.

Remus was careful to look confused for a moment and then for the benefit he made his face show gradual understanding and then the full horror that he had been feeling when he realised just how deep he was in.

Right in over his head.

Ethan smiled as he saw the emotions flit across Remus' face. "Now at last I think we understand ourselves perfectly."

Remus looked up and all three of the hunters flinched slightly at the fire in his amber eyes. "You've broken the law!" Remus said quietly.

"Oh and how prey tell have we done that?" Danny snarled back after he regained his confidence. Staring down an angry werewolf even one that was safely behind bars and one you could control with a wave of a wand was still a hard thing to do despite all their training and their experience with the creatures.

If anything experience taught them anything it had taught them that a caged werewolf is one of the most dangerous and Remus seemed to be rapidly falling into the dangerous category. None of them needed to be hunters to know he was pissed off.

"Because," Remus said from behind teeth and with exaggerated slowness as if talking to a five-year-old child, "The Ministry have to have the targeted person, because it counts for Vampires, Veela, Siren, Feary whatever you're hunting under a decree."

Ethan laughed hard. "You stupid mutt what do you think yesterday was?" Remus growled. "I am aware of what that farce of a trail was thank-you but to everyone who is not Minister-everything-is-perfect-Fudge I was cleared of all charges there was no decree placed on me."

"It doesn't matter what everything else thinks." Jensen chuckled what matters is what landed on our desk yesterday afternoon." He looked at Remus and then whipped out a piece of paper. "A warrant for your arrest." "I'm underage." Remus said quietly as if it had just occurred to him.

"My parents would have had to have signed that warrant." Danny smiled and it wasn't a nice smile it was a smile as if he had just discovered he had the trump card. Remus desperately wanted to smash his face in.

He swore to himself that he would but at the moment while he wanted them to be wary of him right now he wanted them to think that he would be easy to control and easy to manipulate people who were considered weak where always over looked and it might give him the chance he needed to escape.

Because one thing was certain he might not have any family anymore but he was not about to lie down and let the hunters win. He was stronger than that and one day he would show them.

Danny brought him viciously out of his thoughts by shoving the warrant under his nose and his heart sank, as sure enough, his parent's signatures were clear and legible on the bottom of the page.

Remus closed his eyes and despite needing o put a show on for the hunters the heartbreak he felt at that moment wasn't pretend it was real. This was why he knew he could never trust anyone with his curse.

It only caused him heartbreak and he knew he was better off alone. No one understood him, granted he had never taken the leap and let someone near enough for that to happen but he still felt betrayed he had never done anything to his parents for them to do this to him.

He had been four when he had been bitten how was that his fault? Of course most of the wizarding population in their infinite wisdom did not see it that way and that was how Remus found himself in this position. Miles from home, no family and at the hands of the most infamous werewolf hunters there were.

Lucky him.

He opened his eyes again and saw Danny smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes and succumbed to his urge to punch him in the face despite his promise to himself that he wouldn't.

He threw everything he had into that punch. Danny was unprepared for the blow and catapulted across the floor his nose broken and bleeding freely. He looked stunned that Remus would dare do anything of the sort.

But Remus was both heartbroken and reckless he wanted out of his cage but he would also put up a fight. He knew that he had to be considered weak but right now he was just too angry to even think about letting his brain rule his instincts.

The wolf was angry and for the first time in his life Remus was almost willing to let it take full control.

_Almost._

Ethan and Jensen acted immediately although, Remus thought with a smirk not quick enough. He filed that piece of information away for later and stared definitely at his captors though he was surrounded and being held at wand point.

"All right Remus," Jensen said in a calm voice taking a step towards Remus, keeping his wand level and effectively taking control of the situation. "You've made your point." "I don't think I have." Remus said quietly. "But I think you've made yours quite plain. But believe me just because I am your captive does not mean I fear you."

He stared at all three of the hunters and was pleased to see the hint of fear flashing in their eyes as they looked at him.

Ethan hauled Danny to his feet. Danny still had his hand to his nose and Remus rolled his eyes. Had these guys never heard of healing spells? Technically Remus could have healed that right up. He wasn't a bookworm for no reason.

But he wasn't about to do anything to help those that would like any reason at all to kill him. Jensen led Danny out of the room and Remus was able to see the wave of a wand and hear a whispered incantation through the open door to know that soon Danny would be as good as new.

_What a shame!_

Ethan then smiled and said, "You should learn to control your tempter Remus you must learn that temper tantrums will not be tolerated here. You're new you don't quite know the rules yet so I'll let this be your warning the next time I will not be as lenient."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the warning I look forward to our next interaction really."

Ethan narrowed his eyes. "You're under our control here Remus attitude and attacking your superiors will get you nowhere but trouble. And believe me it will be painful you DO NOT," He emphasised "want to do that."

"I'd rather do that than do everything you pricks want." Remus shot back. Ethan was leaving and then he turned and smirked. "Remus I did warn you." With that he muttered an incantation under his breath and Remus vaguely had time to be shocked before the curse him in the chest.

It was like white hot knives all over his body he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry but he forced himself to be silent he would not give them the satisfaction. He just prayed it would stop.

Before long Ethan lifted the curse with a smirk. He had been impressed most broke after mere seconds but this teen had held out. Interesting.

"Remember Remus the next time it will be for longer then he left closing the door and leaving Remus gasping on the floor.

Remus curled in a ball trying to ease the pain in his battered body and he closed his eyes refusing to give up hope but knowing that he was about to go through hell.

He was captured and there was not a damn thing he could do about it.


	3. Chapter 2: Draw Your Weapon

Hey everyone! I'm not dead i promise! Here is the next chapter...

**Disclamier: **Please... although i can happily claim the plot. Yay! Mine!

This chapter is just the set up for the fun that starts in the next chapter really so i hope you enjoy! Now on with the story!

* * *

Bitten

Chapter two: Draw Your Weapon...

Remus stayed curled on the floor for what seemed like an eternity before he managed to pull himself up. He would not allow them to treat him this way. He maybe a prisoner and he maybe forced to be here but he certainly wasn't going to let them beat him.

He thought about what they had said, and he felt more anger at his parents for letting this happen to him than anything else it wasn't fair. He hadn't asked to be a werewolf. He'd been four, how the hell was he meant to know what being bitten would mean at that age.

He regretted going to play. He regretted the tantrum he'd been in but he never regretted causing mayhem for his parents, not now. They had never accepted him as their son, not really not after he had been Bitten and it wasn't fair. Ferir Greyback had Bitten him because his father had displeased him and Remus had since found out that children were a favourite of Greyback's to bite.

He had been innocent in all of this. Still, he couldn't blame his father but he wouldn't blame himself either he had been four he hadn't understood. But he understood now.

He fought with that responsibility everyday and fought to make sure that those around him where safe and remained that way. He would never be like Greyback he couldn't endanger another person not on purpose.

It wasn't in his nature and he refused to do it on principle. Just because he was classed as a creature of darkness did not mean he had to act as one although he felt the twinges of rebellion deep inside him at being treated like this. He was going to throw fits and tantrums and he was going to be an absolute bastard because he could, because that was what was expected of him.

Besides he would be treated no differently even if he didn't act that way these people had already made up their mind as to how he should act and how he would be so he figured why make their lives easy for them?

Those thoughts fuelling him forwards he got up from the floor and made his way over the cot in the corner and threw himself onto it.

This could not possibly get any worse. Of course soon Remus wished he'd never said that because five minutes later he discovered just how much worse it could get.

Remus had finally managed to compose himself and was sat quietly on his bunk reading a book when the door went again. He quietly prepared himself for another verbal and magical tyst with Ethan and his cronies but nearly had a heart attack when he saw who had come in his place.

&&&

Sirius Black was the literal Black sheep in his family. He had been sorted into Gryffindor when the Blacks had created nothing but Sltyehrins for generations and he held none of the so called morals that his family had in high esteem.

Because he literally thought they were wrong. He thought his family were prejudiced soul-sucking maniacs and had told them so on plenty of occasions.

Those reasons where probably some of the few in a long list as long as some of Professor Binn's essays on stupid Goblin conflicts that he could name as to why he found himself here.

As to where here was Sirius was, there was no other word for it, disgusted, that such places still existed and he found himself hating his parents all the more for making him come here.

Here was a training camp. Or rather a holding camp for the Ministry that few people knew about. Sirius had been horrified when he realised that they still existed and when he realised he was being sent there, well he had kicked off, he'd screamed shouted and just about broke the last of every tie he had still had with his physo parents.

Not that he hadn't before since that was one of the reasons why he was having to go to the insane aslym full of pure blood nutters. Sirius didn't think he had to fear for what was being held captive, more for who was running the damn place.

He really could say that this was something that he really did not want to do. He just didn't. But he had no choice he was home for the summer and despite Sirius' wishes to the country Hogwarts did not allow students to remain in the school over the summer otherwise Sirius' name would have been first on that damn list.

And he wasn't quite old enough to strike out on his own and he didn't want to kip at his best friend James Potter's for the whole summer though James and his parents didn't seem to adverse to the idea.

James knew about his rows with his parents although Sirius never went into great detail he couldn't taint his time at Hogwarts, the only time he was free, with his recollections of his bitter arguments with his parents. But in the end it hadn't mattered because no matter how far he ran he could not escape their wrath and now he had ended up here.

In his worst nightmare. He couldn't believe they still existed and when he got out of there he knew that he was going to leave his parents. He figured the first chance he got he'd leave.

And if he had to he'd escape. He was not above doing that. In fact that as the days went on he was starting to think that this was definitely the best course of action, now all he had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity.

Sirius scowled it seemed the perfect opportunity was taking its time in appearing and all the while he was steadily finding more and more reasons to hate the place.

He wrote to James constantly but neither of them could find a way to get him out quickly. Sirius did his jobs but he made a point of making friends with the inmates though many of them were ready to bite his head off at first.

He did everything he could think of to get thrown out but the leaders of the camp only thought his antics were the first signs of a good guard and so Sirius gave up trying to be kicked out and resolved to escape.

He'd been in the camp for about a month and was starting to learn the habits and the routines of the guards when he heard a commotion in the high security wing. He was on Night Watch, he liked it better there was more chance to sneak off.

He carried on with his round when he was grabbed by Ethan Masters and his thugs Danny King and Jensen Benson. "Sirius Black." Ethan smiled. Sirius forced a smile onto his face Ethan ran the high Security Wing and was the camp's head hunter and Sirius couldn't find a word strong enough to describe how much he hated that man.

"I have a job for you." Ethan smiled. "Do I want to know?" Sirius asked just barely keeping the snarl out of his voice.

"Tomorrow morning we will be giving the newest member to the camp their orientation after that they're your responsibility." "Why me?" Sirius asked suspicious. He'd made it quite clear he was not willing to look after the poor people in the cages.

"Because I said so and because you're the best cut out for the job. Your job is to make sure he behaves and to report any issues is that clear?" "And if I said no?" Sirius said stubbornly. He might have been dumped here by his parents but that didn't mean he had to make things easy for those he was working for.

"Then your parents will know what a true little shit you are." Ethan grinned. Sirius frowned. "That's the best you can come up with?" Sirius asked. He had thought he'd already made it perfectly clear that he did not give a shit what his parents thought.

"Well it is because I know there's something that you really would not like your parents to know." "Ha! I doubt you can find anything that they already don't ream me for." Sirius said defiantly. "I doubt that." Ethan threw a letter at him Sirius caught it and his eyes skimmed the contents before he snarled and screwed it up.

"You have no proof." "I have one person that's more than willing to offer evidence." Ethan said obviously enjoying himself. "Oh yeah?" Sirius snarled and who the hell would that be then?" "I believe a Severus Snape. Knows you from school. He said you would know him."

Sirius slammed his fist into the nearest wall. Of course he knew that bastard! He hated him. Him and Snape had been fighting since they had met on the first day of school it was the way of things. Sirius with his best friends James and Peter against Severus with Lucius and Bella. Sirius' worst nightmare. Of course Bella was gone now but Cissa had stepped up to the spotlight after her sister had left and was doing a grand job. He hadn't truly realised just how much he hated his family until this past year.

Now he wanted more to do with them and this was his punishment. His mother thought that after a summer of seeing what not being pureblood meant he would come running back. But Sirius truly lived up to his name, he was the black sheep of the family and after spending a month there he had decided that he would never be like the rest of the Black family.

Sirius put the paper in his pocket. He would get Severus for that when he returned to school but for the moment he had more important issues to deal with. He had to deal with Ethan Masters. "What do I have to do?" He asked in defeat.

Ethan and his thugs may have won this battle but they had most definitely not on the war. And Sirius had decided it was war. "Make sure he knows the rules and knows that punishment will be strict and harsh if he refuses to accept it."

Sirius growled in his throat but gave a tight nod as an affirmative. Signalling he was doing this but he was damn well doing it against his wishes. Ethan smirked. "I'm pleased to see we understand each other."

"Whatever." Sirius snarled before stalking off. That did it.

This was definitely war.

And Sirius was going to win the war starting with making sure to cause as much trouble as possible, starting with the new inmate the first thing the next morning.


End file.
